gugudanfandomcom-20200214-history
Gugudan
Gugudan (Hangul: 구구단) is a South Korean girl group under Jellyfish Entertainment. The group currently consists of 8 members: Mimi, Hana, Haebin, Nayoung, Sejeong, Sally, Soyee and Mina. They debuted on June 28, 2016 with their 1st mini album Act.1 The Little Mermaid. Former member, Hyeyeon, announced her departure on October 25, 2018. Name Their name means "multiplication table" in Korean. It also incorporates "gu", which means "nine". It symbolizes the nine charms of the nine girls. "Gugudan" also sounds similar to "Geuk-dan" (극단), which means "theatrical company". It means the girls come together portraying stories in their own style. Greeting Standby... Cue! Hello, we're Gugudan. History Pre-debut: Produce 101 In January 2016, Nayoung, Sejeong and Mina were introduced as Jellyfish Entertainment's first female trainees on the Mnet survival show, Produce 101, where 101 female trainees from various companies competed to debut in an 11-member girl group that would promote for a year under YMC Entertainment. After placing 2nd and 9th respectively in the final episode, Sejeong and Mina debuted as members of I.O.I in May 2016. 2016: Debut with Act.1 The Little Mermaid Despite denying earlier reports of Sejeong and Mina debuting in a 3-member girl group in June, Jellyfish Entertainment confirmed on June 7 that the two I.O.I members would debut within the month in what would be the company's first girl group. Because of YMC Entertainment's special terms in which I.O.I's members are allowed to do activities under their respective companies while I.O.I was on break or while the group promoted in sub-units, there were no complications with the plan. Nayoung was also confirmed as a member on June 10 and on June 13, Jellyfish Entertainment revealed that Gugudan would be a 9-member group. On June 17, Jellyfish Entertainment announced the group name. On June 22, the group confirmed that they were going for a "mermaid" concept. Following the announcement, a highlight medley of the group's debut mini-album was released on June 24. They debuted on June 28, 2016 with the mini-album, Act.1 The Little Mermaid, with "Wonderland" as the title song. Their debut showcase was held at the Yes24 Live Hall on the same day as the album's release. Gugudan participated in Jellyfish Entertainment's yearly winter project, Jelly Christmas 2016, with their label mates Seo Inguk, VIXX, Park Yunha, Park Jungah, Kim Gyusun, Kim Yewon and Jiyul. The title track, "Falling" was released digitally on December 13, 2016. 2017: Act.2 Narcissus and Act.3 Chococo Factory In early February 2017, Jellyfish Entertainment announced that Gugudan would make their first comeback since the debut of their second mini-album. The mini album, Act. 2 Narcissus, and its title track, "A Girl Like Me", was released on February 27. On November 8, the group returned with a single album, Act.3 Chococo Factory, featuring the title track, "Chococo". Prior to the release, it was announced that Soyee will go on hiatus in order to fully recover from a shoulder injury that she had since prior to her debut. 2018: Act.4 Cait Sith, Act.5 New Action, Japanese debut, 1st Japan tour and Hyeyeon's departure On February 1, the group's second single album, Act.4 Cait Sith, featuring the title track, "The Boots", was released. On May 17, it was announced that youngest member Hyeyeon will go on a temporary hiatus from all the group activities due to health issues. Gugudan debuted in Japan with the release of Stand By on September 19. On September 21, Gugudan held their debut showcase and fanmeeting titled Gugudan 1st Showcase ＆ Fanmeeting "Dear Friend" in Japan at Tokyo Akasaka Blitz. The group also scheduled to held their first Japanese tour in Osaka and Tokyo starting on December 7, 2018. On October 25, Jellyfish Entertainment announced that member Hyeyeon had left the group to focus on her studies and recovery of her health. Though Hyeyeon has left Gugudan, she is still under Jellyfish Entertainment. On November 6, 2018, Gugudan released their third mini album, Act.5 New Action, with the title track being "Not That Type". Members Current Members Former Members Sub-Units Discography Mini Albums # Act.1 The Little Mermaid # Act.2 Narcissus # Act.5 New Action Single Albums # Act.3 Chococo Factory # Act.4 Cait Sith Videography Reality Shows * Gugudan Project: Extreme School Trip Concert and Tours * Gugudan 1st Showcase ＆ Fanmeeting "Dear Friend" in Japan (2018) * Gugudan 1st Japan Tour "PLAY" (2018) Awards and Nominations Official Links * Jellyfish Entertainment * Daum Cafe * Twitter * Instagram * Facebook * YouTube * V Live * Japanese Website * Japanese Twitter Category:Gugudan Category:Members Category:Mimi Category:Hana Category:Haebin Category:Nayoung Category:Sejeong Category:Sally Category:Soyee Category:Mina Category:Hyeyeon